1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic transmission shifting device with a range display for an automatic transmission.
2. Background Information
Typically, automotive vehicles having an automatic transmission have a shifter for selecting a gear position such as a park position “P”, a reverse position “R”, a neutral position “N” and a drive position “D”. However, more recently, vehicles with automatic transmissions have been developed that allow the driver to manually change the gear ratio of the transmission. A variety of shifting arrangements have been developed to accomplish both the automatic shift mode and the manual shift mode. One of the most common methods is to utilize a shifter with a shift lever that has an automatic shifting path and a manual shifting path. One example of such a shifting arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,083. In this shifting arrangement, the shift lever is moved in a lateral direction when a manual shift mode is desired. After the shift lever is moved in a lateral direction, the shift lever can be moved in either a forward or rearward direction for upshifting or downshifting the gear ratio of the transmission
Another similar shifting arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 11-78581, in which the shifting arrangement has a range display device for the automatic transmission of an automobile. The shift lever of this shifting arrangement is a shift lever having an automatic drive mode (D mode) and a manual mode (M mode). A housing upper is provided at the base of the shift lever, and a display plate for showing the gear position such as a park position “P”, a reverse position “R”, a neutral position “N”, a drive position “D”, a manual position “M” and other gear positions. The display plate is provided with a display for showing the positions of the shift lever, and a transparent window formed to the side of the display. An opening that allows the shift lever to slide in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle is formed in the housing upper. A first cover slide member that covers the opening and is capable of operating in coordination with the sliding movement of the shift lever in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle is provided under the housing upper. Also a second cover slide member is positioned under the first cover slide member and is movable in the lengthwise and crosswise directions of the vehicle. The shift lever passes completely through the cover slide members. An indicator extending below the transparent window is disposed in the cover slide member. The indicator is visible from the transparent window. A shield that comes between the indicator and the transparent window when the shift lever changes from the D mode to the M mode is formed on the cover slide member.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved automatic transmission shift range display structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.